The Aftermath
by DogmaMeetKarma
Summary: A shotgun-esque one-shot that regards different aspects of the lives of Stiles and Derek some time in the future.   Stiles/Derek


**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I've been swamped with other projects, mainly cooking. (Remember the mac n' cheese from Starved Hearts in Lovedrunk? I really do make my mac n' cheese like that... and it's the greatest.) Tonight I have to pump out an improvised recipe for Italian Spiral Meatloaf, shouldn't be too hard. And then there's ice cream that needs to be made... I'll probably try to upload once or twice this week, but will probably try to save most of my stories for DolceLockhart's Derek&Stiles Fest. I have one that definitely needs fleshing out. But what do you care? Just read. And review. **

**The Aftermath**

Derek rubbed circles into a sleeping Stiles' shoulder. He was glad with the way things were, but he was worried Stiles would start to feel like he was missing out.

Derek examined the gold band around his ring finger, smiling at the fact that they were officially married. It was nearing a year since they had tied the knot.

_{{{ Flash Back {{{_

"So..." Stiles said, worriedly, "Where exactly are we going?" He fiddled with his hoodie. He was anxious about the fact that Derek had sprung it on him to take him out randomly today.  
>"Just... for a walk." Derek said cryptically. He pulled over to the side of the road. He got out. "Come on."<p>

Stiles got out of the car. He jogged over to Derek and hooked his arm in the circle that Derek made when his hands were dug into his jacket pockets, leaning his his against the werewolf's well muscled bicep.

Derek rubbed his temple against the soft buzz-cut of his younger boyfriend.

They started walking through the woods. The sun was mellow today, and it was slightly chilly. Stiles was glad to have Derek's heat and his hoodie.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is about?" Stiles questioned after several minutes passed.

"Nope."

Several more minutes passed.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" Stiles joked looking up at Derek.

"Only if you keep asking questions."

"You know, even after all this time dating, I still have doubts on whether you actually would or wouldn't..." Stiles mused.

More time passed. Stiles started to go through different scenarios in his head.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Stiles panicked. He stepped ahead of Derek and looked at him, genuinely worried.

Derek looked at him and smiled.

"I'd probably kill you first."

"Good. Because it'd be tantamount to doing so," Stiles affirmed.

The two walked on further.

"Seriously, tell me where we're going!" Stiles pleaded.

"Just a few more steps. Damn are you jumpy."

"Well, you haven't exactly been particularly forthcoming with me."

Derek grinned at him. He really did love Stiles.

"Well, here we are."

"Yes, _here_ we are..." Stiles looked around. "Where is here, exactly?"

Derek chuckled. He pulled Stiles close to him.

"This is the spot where we first met. You were standing right here," he pointed at the ground between them, "And wondering about whether the killer had moved Laura's body."

Stiles sucked in his teeth, knowing that part might sadden Derek.

"I'm fine now," Derek said, seeing Stiles' worry, "I lost all the family I had before, but... but then I gained a new one. In you."

"_And _Scott," Stiles reminded.

"And Scott." Derek had started to regard the younger were as a brother. His annoying, obnoxious little brother.

"Is this really where we met? I mean it could've been-" Stiles started to ask.  
>"Right here. You know that wolves have long memories. Memories that are passed down by blood. Weres have been known to be drawn to places their <em>great-grandparents<em> held dear to them."

"Okay, but why are we here? I mean, I love that you remember this, but are we just here for nostalgic memories? I'd be fine with that, but I'm kind of-"  
>"Stiles... Shut up." Derek says it with love.<p>

Stiles stopped mid-sentence.

Derek got on one knee, and drew out a small a small ring box.

"_Genim_," The name felt weird on Derek's tongue but it was necessary, "'Stiles' Stilinki will you-"

"Oh, my god..." Stiles breathed hard. That was unexpected.

Derek chuckled at the interruption.

"Will you marry me?"

_}}} Flash Forward }}}_

Stiles and Derek wed within the week. Stiles had refused to stay engaged for long, he wanted to be a married boy. Derek gave in to a Vegas elopement on the condition they brought witnesses. Stiles had brought Scott, his mom, and Allison... and his dad.

Sheriff Stilinski had been long aware of the two's relationship, but firmly against it. He had been read in on Derek's... _condition _and had firmly forbidden any contact. Not that that had stopped Stiles. The Sheriff had come to accept that it would be impossible to get rid of Derek himself, short of shooting him. But this...

{{{ Flash Back {{{

"Dad... I wanna talk."

The sheriff looked at his son. He was worried about Stiles. He knew that he was happy with Derek, but... dating a _werewolf_? That was something he had to keep his reservations about. His wife would've definitely approved. She was always a believer in things bigger than her own existence. Something that he had fallen in love with when they were young...

But as Stiles' father, it was his job to protect his son. The occasional leather-wearing, bad boy boyfriend would've been easy to scare off with his badge. But an accused murderer – even if Stiles explained that was a misunderstanding – who was a shape-shifting werewolf was another matter. Why couldn't Stiles just date a normal boy?

"Yeah, Stiles?"

"It's about me and Derek."

The sheriff's heart leapt. Maybe they had broken up? That would make things simpler, but he needed to approach this softly, otherwise he'd come off as callous and untrustworthy. He like his relationship with his son too much to jeopardize it.

"What about you two?"

"I think we should _both_ tell you." That didn't bode well. Definitely doesn't sound like they're done... He hopes the situation goes back to path he wants.

"You can come in, Derek," He said it at a normal tone, knowing by now that the wolf could hear him from across a crowded building.

Derek walked in the backdoor, nervous about something.

"Dad, I'm just gonna come out and say it," Stiles said, waving his hands about.

The glint of warm gold on Stiles' hand sent a sliver of hate throughout his dad.

"NO!"

"But I haven't even asked yet..." Stiles said confused.

"Absolutely not!" Sheriff Stilinski gets up and looks around. Where the hell is his gun? He needed it at this exact second.

"Dad! I'm going to whether-"

"Goddamn it, where the hell is my gun?" The sheriff stomped around, looking for his piece. He headed into the living room, maybe he left it on the side table by the front door.

"Dad, you're not gonna shoot Derek," Stiles said plainly.

"Watch me!"

"Dad, either sit down and listen or I walk out this door and never speak to you again." It's harsh, but drastic times required drastic measures.

The raucous movement in the living room went silent.

Sheriff Stilinksi appeared in the frame of the door.

"I'm not sitting down."

"That's not the part I care about." Stiles breathed. "Look, Dad, I love Derek. And he loves me. He proposed to me and I've said yes. None of that can you change. What, I want, is for you to accept it because I love you, and I know you love me. But I need you to accept that I love him, too. Now, I want to marry Derek _with_ your consent, but I'll do it without it anyways, I'm eighteen. I don't want you to be estranged my dad. Please don't make me your estranged son."

The sheriff breathed hard. This ultimatum... he knew he'd lose.

"I want to talk to Derek. Alone."

Stiles started to protest, but then Derek stopped him. Derek nodded.

Stiles bit his lip. He walked over to the coffee machine, grabbed his father's formerly lost sidearm and took it with him.

Stiles went out the backdoor and went to stand by the car, to not tempt himself with eavesdropping.

…

"Let's get two things straight here. You honestly love my son?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Could you ever hurt my son?"

"Never. I couldn't-"

"No, I mean, are you under _complete_ control of... that side of your life?"

Derek pondered. "I can't guarantee-"

"Then that settles-"

"No! Listen, I love Stiles, more than anything else in life! And I know he sincerely loves me. If you do this, he will never forgive you. You know Stiles, once he gets something his head, he'll never let it go."

"Yeah, before you, the only person he even thought he loved was Lydia Martin, since the third grade... God, I miss when he didn't really understand matters of the heart."

"You're Stiles only _real _family. I don't want him to lose you. I've lost my entire family. I would never wish that on anyone. It would be worse if the last words between you and Stiles over something as trivial as you're feelings about me."

"Trivial! You'll rip out my son's throat and think it's a deer you've just killed!"

"Stiles loves you, don't lose him. For anything."

Sheriff Stilinski looks at Derek long and hard.

"You have to promise me two things."

Derek nodded.

"One – You take good care of my son. If you hurt him, I will find a way to kill you."

"If I hurt him, I'll just let you. And the second?"

"You get yourself a real job. Something honest that you can make a living out of. I will not have you two living in that old house of yours."

Derek nodded his head slowly. Then a thought dawns on him.

"And what if I asked about becoming an officer of the law?"

_}}} Flash Forward }}}_

After that, they all piled into separate cars and drove to Vegas. Stiles driving with his dad, as another condition.

And so for a year everything was going great. Derek was now a deputy in the Beacon Hills law enforcement, much to the dismayed pride of the Sheriff. Stiles was going full time to a university that was close enough to where he could commute back and forth. They lived in an apartment, and had two dogs, rescues, Lonni and Emile.

Until the other week.

Stiles had wondered about kids.

They were both all for having children someday, but that meant they'd have to decide how when that day came.

Derek wanted adoption, preferring to rescue a child from the system.

Stiles wanted surrogacy. He wanted to be raising at least one of their children since they couldn't have one related to them both.

Whatever their choice would be, Derek knew that he and Stiles would make it. That was something he'd bet his life on.

Laying back, one arm around Stiles, Derek entertained the idea of a pregnant Stiles. That would be a sight to see.

Stiles ate, constantly, so it would be nice to see him finally see the results of it for once. The idea of a pregnant Stiles made him laugh inside. A large, ever-hungry teen husband that ate and spoke enough for seven people, let alone just himself and a hypothetical baby.

But then other thoughts of this fantastical pregnant spouse started to rear their hidden heads.

He imagined Stiles, bitching at him as a result of hormones. With Stiles incapacity to stay silent? That would drive him over a cliff.

And then a scenario where Stiles claimed that being a deputy would be too dangerous, so he'd have to quit his job.

A flash of him at a desk job, on the verge of wolfing out and chowing down on his bound-to-be over-annoying boss... It's probably a her, trying to convert from what she calls 'that lifestyle' with some disgusting attempt at seducing him.

He sees himself with their baby, trying to calm down the baby girl - he hopes it's a girl, that would make the scenario just a little bearable - that has his heightened senses and Stiles' lungs. He sees her puke all over a perfectly good shirt.

He sees himself at work the next day, puke stain on his right shoulder, hating the amplified sounds of keystrokes and phone ringing and pencil tapping.

He sees himself being caught by Stiles in some horrible position with his boss.

He sees Stiles screaming about infidelity, even though Derek has been and always will be entirely faithful to Stiles, until the end of their days.

He sees a divorce, Stiles taking away their daughter.

And he sees himself, miserable and alone until the end of his days.

Derek bolted up, sweat dripping down his face.

Stiles stirred, feeling the aftermath of Derek's panic through the bedsprings.

"What's wrong?" Stiles propped himself up.

Derek looked at Stiles. It was all just nightmare, just a sick and twisted nightmare.

"Nothing... You should go back to bed."

"Only if you go back with me... _husband_."

The couple laid back down, Stiles' head fitting perfectly in the crook of Derek's neck.

Derek held Stiles close, savoring the feeling that his spouse

He found himself just a little bit grateful that Stiles could never be pregnant.

**FIN**

**AAN: So, how was it? I've been rushing to get this thing finished all day before the new episode that comes on in like 10 minutes. Well, here's some commentary, just stop here and go review if you don't want to hear my drabble.**

**I have some commentary on elopements in Vegas, probably because I live here (Hey, look, info about me, what?). I feel if they did allow gay elopement marriages, it would adversely affect the campaign for marriage equality. What? With the crazy homos that want to meet and screw in ten minutes _or less_, quickie marriage would be a bad temptation. Plus, living here, I see how those things ACTUALLY turn out after the first week. Not that I'm saying my fellow mistersisters make bad decisions when it comes to marriage... but we all do weird things when we're drunk. I'm so mature for 17... It's saddening. **

**I have no feelings for mpreg fics. Some of you like it, some of you don't. I prefer realism atm, hence it only being a nightmare, but some of my forthwith coming stories may sort of break my consistency of realism.**

**As for surrogacy/adoption, I love the idea of it. I'm more like Stiles in this case, and I want the boyfriend to be the daddy. With my genes, the kid'll be at risk for diabetes, cancer, mental problems, bad metabolism (I hate having to work at being decent looking)... at best they wouldn't have to worry about hair loss.**

**ANYWHO, I'm done. Sorry for the political/social/personal commentary. I did tell you to not read it if you didn't care. Blame yourself for wasting your own time.**

**Let's just leave it at that. Except one more thing...**

**EDIT! I FUCKING HATE KATE. LET ME SPREAD THAT ON A DAMN CRACKER RIGHT HERE AND NOW.**

**ˇ See the little dialogue cloud below me? Click it. ˇ**

**ˇ Yeah. That one. ˇ**

**ˇ**


End file.
